creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Error666
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Try to forget page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 19:28, March 8, 2012 ClericofMadness 20:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) OC Tag Removal Alert One or more pages you marked as OC have had their tags removed as they were not listed on the page. Failure to add an OC page to the Submissions page in the future will result in a 1 day suspension from editing. This ban will increase for each infraction thereafter. For information on this rule, see ClericofMadness 20:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Nu spam blogs, k? You've been banned for one day for spam blogs. kthxbai DAMNED KIDS! 16:23, April 25, 2012 (UTC) You were banned a long time ago for this blog DAMNED KIDS! 23:28, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's a spam blog if it contains less than two or three sentences or it contains sentences that are not relevant to anything. DAMNED KIDS! 17:05, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord 17:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 20:22, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Deletion Request Sure, I removed the story, but I thought I'd let you know that "Happy Puppet Syndrome" has been posted in a number of other places so if you're looking to remove it entirely, that it's going to be quite the undertaking. Have a good one, feel free to let me know if there's anything else I can do. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:54, December 7, 2017 (UTC) :No problem. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:33, December 7, 2017 (UTC)